PS434
/ |title_ja=異次元決戦IV |title_ro=Different Dimension Battle IV |image=PS434.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=40 |number=434 |location=Eterna City |prev_round=The Final Dimensional Duel III |next_round=The Final Dimensional Duel V }} / or Form Change of Fury (Japanese: 異次元決戦IV Different Dimension Battle IV or 怒りのフォルムチェンジ Form Change of Fury) is the 434th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot With defeated, Charon begins gloating that his opponent's strength has dropped by one. Charon begins tapping on 's shoulder and mockingly asks if he should capture the currently injured , finish him off as well, or go and capture . Furious from Charon's words, Pearl turns around to attack and states that he will never forgive him for what he has done. Before Pearl can attack, Charon retaliates with his , sending Pearl flying backwards. Laughing, Charon commands Giratina and to crush and burn Pearl. Pearl quickly notices that , Tru, Don, Kit, , and even Rotom are all in tears over what happened to Diamond. Pearl tells Diamond to watch them as they go and get revenge for what Charon did to him. Although he knows he might lose, Pearl sends out his entire team and rushes in to battle with Charon alongside Rotom. Charon is shocked to see that they have acquired Rotom as well, but states that the group are just regular Pokémon and have no chance against two Legendary Pokémon. Suddenly, a large quake shakes from behind Charon, which turns out to be Reg, who has returned. Reg places Rotom's five appliances on the ground, and after looking at its , tells Rotom to use them. Rotom jumps into the lawnmower first and begins attacking Charon with as Mow Rotom. Next, Rotom freezes Charon and his Slowking with Frost Rotom's . It then quickly changes from Fan, Wash, and Heat Rotom to finish Charon off with , , and . Giratina leaps to attack from behind, but Reg quickly grabs it and throws it onto the ground. Reg summons a gigantic bundle of snow and throws it on top of Giratina and Heatran. Giratina immediately turns into its Origin Forme and takes off into the sky and escapes back into the Distortion World. Charon decides that it's time to retreat and recalls Heatran back into its Poké Ball. Charon flies into the air, dodging Reg's attacks, and escapes into the Distortion World as well. A shocked Pearl notes that the hole has closed and wonders how Giratina changed its appearance. The Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman and Dr. Footstep come running. The Chairman explains that while they were waiting, they had accidentally dozed off and woke up after hearing he commotion. Dr. Footstep immediately begins collecting footprints of Giratina, Heatran, and Reg. He notes that Giratina's footprints show that it is angry at being banished and wishes to cause destruction and dominate. From Reg's footprints, he can only read sorrow. Pearl states that he knows, and reluctantly tries to tell them what happened to Diamond. Before he can say anything, Diamond's body begins flickering and distorting, much to Pearl and the Chairman's horror. Diamond's body quickly disappears in a bright flash of light, leaving Pearl wondering what Diamond just did. Meanwhile on , Marley, with a Gracidea in hand, begins examining Oak's Letter. She states that if what wrote to her is true, then she can meet a certain Pokémon here. She begs for the Pokémon to come out and states that they need its power right now. The Gracidea causes a small bush to start moving. The bush reveals itself to be the Mythical Pokémon . Major events * attempts to battle Charon for what happened to . * Reg returns and is revealed to have gone to get 's appliances. * Rotom uses its forms to attack and defeat Charon. * Reg battles and manages to injure . * Giratina escapes into the Distortion World with Charon following. * Diamond's body disappears in a bright flash of light. * Marley appears on and meets . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * Charon * Marley * Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman * Dr. Footstep Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Don; 's) * (Kit/ ; 's) * (Moo; 's) * (Reg; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * (Rayler/ ; 's) * (Zeller/ ; 's) * (Tauler/ ; 's) * (Digler/ ; 's) * (Charon's) * (Charon's) * (Marley's) * (Adventures) * ( ) * In other languages |ko= |vi = Quyết chiến ở chiều không gian khác IV - Thay đổi hình dạng }} de:Kapitel 434 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS434 it:PS434 zh:PS434